


Lavender for Purity and Silence

by Leemichelle



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemichelle/pseuds/Leemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of 10K and Cassandra's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender for Purity and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written in a long time. I may have forgotten how to do this. All errors are mine, but I hope it's ok.

That boy was watching her again. Cassandra glared at him from her side of the truck bed as he pointed out the newest hair accessory she'd acquired. How in gods name did she get a big toe caught in her hair, it just capped off yet another craptastic day in the zombie apocalypse.

She felt sick to her stomach as she tossed it over the side of the truck, the smell intensified as she brought her hand up to brush her hair back. Bits of rotting flesh clung to her fingers, she gagged and grabbed at the piece of cloth that was suddenly waving in front of her, unaware of the hand that held it up towards her face. 

Eyes closed she breathed deep through her nose, the rich scent of lavender clean and fresh dispelling the fetid smell of death. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she blinked them open to see him, carefully holding the cloth up without crowding her. He gave her a small smile before he pulled his fingers out from where she was unconsciously holding on so tightly and pressed the cloth into her now open palm and gesturing for her to keep it. 

Cassandra stared over the cloth inhaling slower now then pulled it away from her face.

"Why?" Her eyes hard and her voice flat "I'm not going to give you anything ever."

10k's expression was sad as he leaned back against the metal side of the truck.

"You don't have to" he looked away quickly, "that's not what I want."

The look she gave clearly said bullshit even if she made no sound.

"You needed it more than me." 10k met her eyes this time, his mouth set in a stubborn line before it faltered, then she was watching him settle back into the distant uncaring facade she'd seen when she'd first met him. She considered the cloth and him for a moment, he seemed so young and so lost and even like this something inside was saying, he's not a threat. She lifted the cloth up again and took a deep breath in, the smell of the flowers waking her up inside. She nodded at the boy across the truck and saw the facade fade away to 10k again as he nodded back.


End file.
